You're The Angel From My Nightmares
by ameanda-90
Summary: Well, a mysterious girl, keep illuding a guy. They don't have any names, because you guys are filling them in! Read and Review to find out what I mean! Thanks all! 05.20.05


You're The Angel From My Nightmares 

Chapter 01: Mysterious Girl

"AHH!" He screamed.

It had happened again. She was in his dreams, causing him to awake in a cold sweat. Why was she bothering him? That's what he wanted to know.

She was a friend from Jr. High School. He had liked her, and wanted her to go to his High School, but she went with her friends to their High School instead. That saddened him. He didn't know what her name was or what she looked like, in the face, but he did know that he knew her in Jr. High School. How did he know this?

Well, he had seen flashbacks, of her, and himself in his dreams, at his old school. He was starting his first day of 10th grade today. He might as well try to go back to sleep.

He awoke a few hours later. It was 6 a.m., and he had to get ready for school. He took a shower, spiked his hair, and ate some breakfast. He looked out the window; the same as he did everyday, but he saw a girl in his school uniform walking past his front gate, then she turned and looked at his house. He couldn't see her face very well.

He lived in a big house, with a gate that lined the sidewalk. A brick base, but black bars from 4 feet up to the top of 10 feet.

She touched one of the bars, and sighed. She looked back up at the house and marveled at the brilliant design and the site of how big the house was. There was a carriage on the side of the house drawn by a pair of stone horses.

He noticed something about the girl, but he couldn't figure it out. The girl had blonde hair, up in pigtails. That's all that he could tell from looking out the window and drinking his orange juice. The girl turned around and stared to walk in the direction of the train station.

He hurried and got his book bag and went outside to follow the girl to his school, since she did have his school's girl's uniform on. He ran out to the gate and opened it, then ran down the sidewalk. He stopped dead in his tracks. The girl was gone.

"Wha?" He looked around, wondering where the girl, wearing his school's uniform, went.

He looked up and down the street, and then started to run in the direction that she went. He ran all the way to the end of the road and looked around. She wasn't anywhere down there. He looked around and around, thinking something was wrong.

He decided the run to the train station, to go on to school. He couldn't find the girl then, and he thought that he might see her at school.

Walking on down the street, he looked at his shoes, then every once in a while, he would look in front of himself and across the road. He walked for three blocks and came to the train station. He got his ticket and went to the platform that he needed to get to his school.

Looking around, he noticed a few kids from his school. He looked around some more and found that girl. He didn't know it was her for a second, and he looked away, then it clicked in his brain, and he looked back. She was gone. He looked around, trying to find her again, but to no avail.

This girl was haunting him, just like the girl in his dream. Why was she doing this? He wanted to know. Why was she going past his house that morning? Nobody from his school lived on his street or went past his house on their way to school. So why was there this one girl?

"She could be a new student…" He thought for a minute, and then he heard the conductor say, "All aboard!"

He got on the subway (train), and sat down next to the door, and looked out the window. He watched as the train left the station, and then there was just a gray wall outside the window. So he changed his direction of vision to looking around inside the train. He noticed a few girls from his class coming towards him. One of the girls had Blonde Hair, one girl had Red Hair, and girl one had Black Hair.

'Oh Great…' He thought.

"Hey Um…" The Red Haired girl asked, "I saw you in my class before; and uhh…we were wondering. Do you really live in that big mansion on East St.?"

"Yeah, I do…" He said, looking at the three girls, and taking an interest in the shy girl with her blonde hair down and two hair-bands on her wrist. He decided to make the girls blush, "Would you like to come over sometime?" He asked.

The girls looked at each other, then the one with the Red Hair said, "I guess we can…When do you want us to come over?" She asked.

"How about tonight?" He asked, smiling the smile that he knew would make them blush, and he succeeded.

"Okay…" The Black Haired girl said, looking at the Blonde Haired girl, "Is that okay?" She asked.

"I umm…think so, my mom shouldn't care," She answered, shyly.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you girls after school" He said, looking at the Blonde Haired girl blush.

"Where do you want us to meet you?" The Red Haired Girl asked.

"How about…" He thought a minute, "  
How about the train station?" He quickly changed it, "Err…how about in front of the school at 3p.m.?"

The girls looked at each other and then at him, "Sure, that'll be okay with us…" The Black Haired girl said, looking at the guy's hair, then turning around and walking away.

The other girls followed her, the Blonde after the black haired girl. The Blonde Haired Girl glanced at the guy, while he glanced at her. He smiled at her, with that smile, and she quickly turned around, hiding her blush.

He knew what she was doing. She was hiding her blush, as he was too, soon as she turned around, his face shot a light red. He rubbed his face to try and get it to go away. He looked back the girls walking down to the other end of the train and smiled. He thought that the one looked familiar, but he didn't know from where.

His thoughts instantly changed back to the girl from that morning, when he looked out the window. Why was she there? And where did she go? He looked out the window and sighed.

"I wonder if something was wrong…" He said.

WELL! I decided to not make this cliffhanger as bad for you guys, but it must be confusing with no names huh? SO! I made this thing. Copy and Paste this into the Review and fill in the names from the Peach Girl main cast. Please don't put in your own characters! This is strictly a Peach Girl cast story. You guys are just filling in the names, and I'll decide which names are to my liking. I know that there really isn't a Red Haired girl in Peach Girl, but make something up, like, Momo, Sae, Misao, Morika, or Kako, like they changed their hair color or something. You don't have to make the ages of the people the same either. For instance! Ryo can be Kiley's younger brother, or twin. Heck! Kiley can be Momo's little brother. BUT! Just fill in the names, and I'll repost the first chapter, with the filled-in names, then make a second chapter that continues the story line, and I'll add a few more characters, whom will need naming! Copy/Paste please!

Main Boy:

Red Hair Girl:

Black Hair Girl:

Blonde Hair Girl:

Mysterious Girl: Don't fill this in, there's a surprise!

Amanda :)


End file.
